Meet the Big Show
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: John cena finds himself going to prison after getting betrayed by his own seller as he meets the giant all his friends warn him about and becomes his personal bitch SLASH


**{{ A/N : OK HERE IT GOES THE FIRST EVER BIG SHOW/JOHN CENA SLASH I KNOW I LOOKED IT UP TO SEE AND THERE ISN'T A STORY WITH THESE TWO AS ANYTHING EXSISTING SO I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS FOR CURIOUS REASONS REALLY and I think Big Show is one very hot giant have always had a soft spot for Big Show LOL}}**

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO BE USING BIG SHOWS REAL NAME WHICH IS PAUL WIGHT hope you like this story**

JOHN POV )) ….

My name is John Felix Anthony Cena and I'm a 25 year old that thought that money was in cocaine. I made good money at the profession but learned fast that people will turn on you in a heartbeat much like my used to be top drug seller Brock Lesnar who sold me out the first time he saw trouble with the authorities to keep his ass in check. It wasn't long before officer Helmsley found me as the drug dealer I was and burst through the front door of my condo in Chicago. My world turned upside down as I was able to get a sentence of 10 years and actually had to only serve 35% of that to be eligible for parole. My prison time was to be spent in Illinois, Chicago where I live at the Chicago State Pen. This facility was really known for it's sex offenders. Right now I'm 6"0 "and 250 lbs.

I am a of Italian decent as my parents were the first of my family born in America as I have the beauty most Italians consist of which includes of dark brown military cut hair, tan skin, and a deep but smooth voice but the American in me clashes consisting of baby ocean blue eyes, deep dimples, and a sweet innocent boys facial features that makes me all that more irresistible to hungry horny prisoners with only your ass as a hole to fuck gay or straight.

But I am pure muscle and that's what is going to help my advantages in this prison as I know damn well how to fight off many men my size as I heard rumors of rape in prisons and needless and to say I was nervous was an understatement at this point. I had a short stay but knew Chicago State Pen's reputation for sex in jail. A lot of these guys were doing serious time there and are way more dangerous then I ever hope to be which makes it all that more dangerous for me.

County jail was a piece of cake. No one gave you a bad time as far as butt sex. You had around 23 guys per cell. Now Chicago Pen. You would get a roommate. I had no desire to pack my shit and hoped I would get a cellmate who shared my same views. The big day came when I was transferred and sent on my way to my new residence. I remember the guys all telling me about a big giant man with a nickname consisting of Big Show that stood up to 7 feet tall and that he would probably be my cellmate I figured it was a myth and I would get someone more like me. As I was led to my cell, the inmates were relentless with their wolf whistling and shouting making such a racket calling me fish as I new that meant new fresh meat. Woman always told me that I had a nice huge ass and I would almost blush at there admiration of it but I was defiantly not enjoying the compliments from these disgusting sex crazed men.

I finally made it to my cell and to my surprise, found out that I was the only occupant. It was a weight lifted off my shoulders but That was short lived though during our yard time. Right away I was approached by the meanest and biggest man I had ever seen. And as the theory was tested it was indeed Big Show just how my friends described him he was built like a horse strong and tall, he had dark brown hair facial and regular, with baby blue eyes like myself and dimples when he smiled also another thing we had in common but to my surprise he wasn't even as ugly as I pictured him he looked rather harmless but if I learned anything in the line of work I did with selling drugs looks can be deceiving.

He asked if I was straight or gay, I told him I was straight and Big Show explained that a good-looking guy as myself was going to be somebody's bitch. He offered me the opportunity to be his bitch and promised me protection and free drugs. I respectfully declined. For one my ass was, at the time, one way only. And for another, Big show stood about 7'0" and around 325 lbs and that was muscle. I did not want to meet his cock and see how hung he was because I can only imagine how much pain I would be in if I were to ever agree. That evening the guards came to my cell, they informed me I was being moved to an occupied cell. My own cell was short lived. As we went up two levels we made our way to the end of the cellblock. At the end were 3 adjoining cells. I was led into the center one where Big Show greeted me. Turns out that Big Show goes by the name Paul Wight and has rule here where he can get anything he wants practically.

Paul ran the bloods and the cribs, which were the most feared gangs at that Penitentiary. Apparently he put the word out that he wanted me and no one was disputing it. I thought I was having it to easy up until this point and it is only going to get more complicated for here on out. Now I was very uncomfortable I knew what was up. Realize this, I was purely straight…this was never an option until this moment. Not that I wanted it to be an option, I really had no choice in the matter. I explained to Paul that I had never done this before and wasn't sure if I could. He told me not to worry. That was easy for him to say. That night during dinner time Paul stood behind me in the dinner line. Every so often I would feel him push his hard cock right into my ass crack. He would push it into place and if I tried to pull away he'd just follow me continuing to press against me. It actually hurt a couple of times like he was trying to penetrate me through our jumpsuits. One thing was for sure this guy was hung like a horse just as I suspected.

After dinner we had free time. Paul arranged for him and I to take our showers then with no interruptions. He said this would be a good chance for me to see what I will be up against. I told him that wasn't necessary and that I would like to skip the shower. It was at that moment I saw the true giant Big Show when angry as he backhanded me sending me across the room. I came to on my back with blood coming out of my mouth and I coughed a few times for breath as Paul was sitting on my chest looking down at me. He grabbed my throat and began squeezing and yelling. "You will comply bitch! We aren't dating here. You will suck and fuck when I say, where I say for how long I say starting now bitch!" With that he pulled out his huge cock, and while squeezing my face cheeks together with his hand he forced the head of it in my mouth. "You better suck it the same way you liked to be sucked bitch!" I complied to scared to overrule a giant I twirled my tongue around it for a second then it got big fast with his arousal. He pulled it out at that point seeing how it was getting wider than my mouth. I remember thinking how scared this guy was making me and how I just had a mans cock in my mouth for the first time. Needless to say we went to the shower.

I felt dirty at this point. I actually felt a little sick with the thought of a mans cock in my mouth. Without saying a word, I disrobed and went straight to the shower. The idea of getting some quick alone time sounded good just then. I heard someone enter the shower and knew it was Paul. I didn't even look up, but just kept on rinsing. Paul approached me from behind and said, "Sorry for doing you like that babe." He then put his hands on my waistline and slowly pulled his body up against mine. I could feel his cock and balls rubbing against my backside as his hands caressing the sides of my huge ass. I thought to myself that this just isn't right. And Paul was still talking as to reassure me that this arrangement would be enjoyable for me as well as him. That I would get into rhythm and that he'd show me the ropes.

At that point he slide his gigantic hands to my front area and began to slowly stroke my cock. With the other huge hand he began to massage my balls. If that wasn't enough he began to kiss my neck while licking my ear lobes. I couldn't help it, my cock was instantly hard and I was enjoying being submissive to this giant man. My body was reacting to his every touch. I quivered in delight with every area he explored on my body. All this stuff was new to me. Paul started playing with my nipples and before I could even think I was hugging his head wanting him to bite them faster and harder. I was totally aroused. Paul grabbed one of my hands as he slowly spun me around. He guided my hand to his big shaft. Not only was this the first mans cock in my hand, but it was the biggest I had ever seen. I found out later that it measured at 12-1/4" inches in length and I kid you not when I say it is almost as wide as a soda can.

Paul started moving his hips as I stroked his cock. I couldn't believe that I was stroking another mans penis as he was stroking my 8-1/2". Even more I was moving my hips with him as well. It was a hot situation. And I have never felt so turned on before. I never wanted to be the submissive one in a relationship, yet here I was so the girl in me that I never knew I had in me was willing at that point to do just about anything. Paul told me that he wanted me to jerk him off to completion. With both hands I started to stroke Paul even faster. I found myself wanting to make him cum. And I got on my knees and with his cock floating in front of my face I opened my mouth and forced the head of his dick into it. It hurt my mouth because I had to open so wide. I could only take in about four inches. I just did what I enjoyed having done to me for oral. As Paul grabbed the back of my head and pumped my mouth, I continued stroking with one hand and caressed is huge sack with the other. I heard Paul start to talk dirty to me saying," That's it baby, suck that giant cock. Make me cum bitch! That's it babe, oh ya, ooh ya, you love this don't you slut?" I looked up at him pulling my mouth off of his cock and to my surprise said, " I love sucking your giant cock, I want to make you cum." Then I opened my mouth and Paul continued thrusting into my mouth. After a couple more minutes I had to stop him. My mouth needed a rest. But then Paul surprised the hell out of me. He had me lay on my back and told me that he could tell that in no time I would be sucking a mean cock. It was at that moment that Paul wrapped his soft lips around my cock. I felt my body go entirely limp and couldn't hardly move except my back arching as Paul continued to give me the best blow job I had ever experienced.

I remember thinking this is how it feels to be the girl, I like this role. Just the idea that I can and will make this big giant of a man, cum, and cum was a real turn on. This was my guy and I was his bitch. My mind was racing, as my body was tingling. Mean while I realized I was still stroking Paul's huge cock and that he had positioned it in front of my face. I again opened my mouth and took his cock. The smell of a mans sweaty balls was even turning me on. I started licking his nuts cleaning off the sweat. Paul then jumped right up swung around grabbed my head and started to thrust fast into my mouth. I remember pushing away from him cause he had tried putting more then four inches in my mouth more then I could ever handle.

Paul was huffing and puffing with a good rhythm as he continued thrusting his hips towards my face. He then started screaming, "I'm going to cum baby, I love fucking your white mouth, you suck good bitch. Want to swallow daddies load? Want to taste your first bit of man juice?" By the way he was pumping and the things he was saying, I new he was coming fairly quickly. I released his cock from my mouth and asked if I could try that another time. Paul was frantically stroking his huge member in front of me while I knelt before him. He answered me, "Ok babe you did good so I will cut you some slack. I am going to shoot this load on your face though. I want to be the first to cum on and in you. With that I saw his face tighten up.

Paul grabbed my hair and put his cock right at my face. I closed my eyes and remember thinking, "oh my God, I am going to have a man cum on my face." It was then that I felt the warmth of the pre-cum splatter and then I heard Paul moan loudly as I was hit by the most cum I ever witnessed come out of a single man. It lasted a good 15 sec before Paul dried up. My face was covered in cum as I grabbed a towel and quickly wiped it off the thought of swallowing cum or having cum shot deep into my ass I hope is something I won't have to experience anytime soon.

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU LIKE IT OR IS IT TO DIFFERENT FOR YOU TO EVEN TRY TO**


End file.
